ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice to Meet You, Rook Blonko
Nice to Meet You, Rook Blonko is the first episode of Ben 10: Battle of Gods. 'Plot' 5 years ago We start off in a jewelry store, where the Violet Offender walk in, masks off. They walk towards the cashier. Cashier: Hello. Are you looking for a gift to buy for one another? #1: Yeah... no. We want the cash. The cashier laughs wildly. The Violet Offenders look at each other, confused. They look back the cashier, who stops laughing as he wipes away some tears. Cashier: Wait... You were serious? You can't be. #2: But we are. They both bring out guns similar to the laser guns from the pilot of Alien Force. The Cashier freaks out and does a high-pitched scream. He presses a button that has a '10' on it. Cashier: Ha! Ben Tennyson is on his way! #1: Whatever. He grabs the cashier by the neck and picks him up. He throws him across the store and he smashes into a set of necklaces. They start shooting the ceiling. Violets: Where's your hero? Huh? Where's your hero?! Suddenly, Ben runs into the store. He sees what a mess it is, and transforms into Four Arms. Arms: Surprise, stupid criminals. He punches one of them up to the ceiling, and does a sonic boom on him. As he drops, he kicks him towards the other one. They crash into a wall. Ben reverts. Ben: And I'm not even finished. Cashier: Go, Ben 10! Do what you do best! Ben: But I'm fighting crime! What I do best is drink smoothies! #2: Take this! He shoots a laser beam towards Ben. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak as the laser goes through him. He then transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: No, take this! He shoots some webs at the two, trapping them. He then transforms into Heatblast and heats the web, making it go hard. Ben reverts. Ben: Have a nice day, fellow citizens of Bellwood! Ben runs off into his car. He sees that the car is getting a video call from Julie. Ben: DX, accept. Julie: Hey Ben! Ben: What's up, Julie? Julie: I was wondering if I could meet you at Burger Shack. Ben looks straight at her. flatly: Why? Julie: Come on, Ben. Ben still looks straight at her. flatly: Why? Julie: Come on, Ben! I'll buy you some Chili Fries! Ben smiles. Ben: Heh heh, that's my girl. I'll be there in, like, 3 minutes. Julie: Thanks Ben. Ben: DX, end call. The chat ends. Ben drives off. |} Julie is sitting on a bench with Hervé. Ben parks he car and walks out. He notices Julie and runs to her. Ben: Hey, Julie! How are you doing? Julie: I'm good. You? Ben notices Hervé. Ben: Who's he? Tennis mate? Hervé: More like, soulmate. Julie: Hervé's thigh Stop it. giggles Ben: What the heck? Julie, explain how WE are soulmates! Julie: Well, Ben. After our year and a few months together, I realised what a selfish person you are. Ben: But Julie! I-I can change! Julie: But Hervé loves me with all his heart! It's either your hero life or me! Ben looks shocked. He then frowns. Ben: What? You're making me choose? You're making ME choose?! Julie: Yes Ben. I AM. There is a painful moment of silence. Ben: But Julie! Julie walks to Ben. He gives him a kiss on the cheek, as he looks down. He hands him some Chili Fries and he eats a few. He once again frowns and throws it at Hervé. He jumps on to him and starts to punch his face, causing him to bleed and cry. Julie: Ben! You sick boy! You can't change! It's over, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! [Hervé]: smirks Kur-by? Ben: Shut up, you French girlfriend thief! Julie: Let us just go. The two walk off. Ben looks away, saddened. He walks off back into his car and drives off. As he drives, a voiceover of him can be heard. ---- voiceover: As the years went by, I learnt to cope without having Julie. I admit, I had a hard time trying to do so. It started to affect my studies, and that's when I realised. Julie, she is the past. Earth's protection is the future. So I got back on track. About eleven months after I became 20, I graduated as a 'S-Class Magister'. Only 212 people of the 4.2 billion Magisters have become S-Class. 89 of them live on this part of the Universe. I guess I was just lucky to become one. I decided to go back home, since there was nothing left to do. Just in time for Christmas and my birthday, in fact. This is where the story truly begins... ---- Present Day We start off at a funeral, out in a cemetery. A coffin with a picture of Max Tennyson, smiling, is seen. On one side, loads of aliens (including Verdona) are seen. On the other side, we see Max's human family. Ben is seen in a black suit with a green tie, tears on his face. '' 'Priest:' Maxwell Carl Tennyson was a man of peace, and a great idol of many people, Humans and aliens alike. We stand here today to remember he may not be here physically, but is spiritually. He knew what was best... 'in his head:' Grandpa, I'll never forget you. We may have not always gotten along, but you are closer than a dad to me. 'Priest:' ...In his will, he has said 'To my grandson Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I am giving you my Rust Bucket. It may not be the best car, but I know you, Gwen and I had some great adventures thanks to that. And for Gwendolyn Tennyson, I give you my... ''His voice stays to fade away, as the camera rolls up to the sky. A faded Max is seen in the sky. The Next Day We see Ben walking towards the Rust Bucket. He opens the door of it and walks around. Ben: Grandpa... Thank you... I-I love you... He sits in the driver's seat. Ben: Huh? Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:MagisterRay212 Category:Ben 10: Battle of Gods